NightWalkers
by H.D.Powell
Summary: I wouldn’t be allowed to see my Alexis again. Ever. I had to create a diversion.“Your not supposed to be alive.” I said shakily. “Please stay away from me. It’s for your own good.” And with that said I started towards town where Adrienne had come from.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**As the silver rushed through my veins I knew it was over. There was no going back to change any of this. I wouldn't even change it if I had the chance. My mistakes led to me being with Eric. He was mine forever and I knew no one would replace him.**

**As tears welled up in his face I knew I couldn't let one tear shed from my now blurry eyes. I couldn't let him see the pain I was in. Not in my last moments with him.**

**I let out a weak smile trying to reassure him that everything would be okay, even though we both knew it would never be okay.**

**They had gotten me and now they were after him. I could barely speak as I could tell my pain was almost over. A slow quiet silence to the end of my life.**

"**I love you" He said the words softly. Not as a good bye but in sense that soon again we would be together forever. **_**Mine**_**. **


	2. First Day of School

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing louder than usual, but I always had a hard time waking up. Truth was I probably had a harder time waking up than any other so called "normal student." I was never normal no matter how hard I'd tried to fit in I never did. But at least I wasn't the only one. Me and my family were different. Outsiders. They never excepted us but it was probably better that way.**

**We're not meant to be like them. It would be probably better if they just didn't exist." My mother always told me. And I was actually starting to believe her. My older siblings got the picture.**

**Moriah and Justus we're twins. They were in their senior year of high school. They both had long brown hair and deep blue eyes that were clear as the ocean. But they were definently two totally different people no matter how similar they looked. **

**Justus always tried to go for the bad boy look which never really worked well for him. He always wore a jean or leather jacket no matter what the weather and his hair was just long enough to the point where it would cover his amazing eyes.**

**Moriah was more of the girly type. She was in love with drama and singing and was amazingly good at it. Most people were just so jealous of her talents that they just avoided her no matter how beautiful. Her long brown hair going just past the nape of her neck on which she wore a night black heart just like the rest of us. It was our clans symbol.**

**Then there were my two sibling that were in their junior year. Trisha and James.**

**Trisha and James were actually not my brother and sister like Moriah and Justus, they were my cousins. They had come to live with us until our next metriculation. Their parents died last year in a fire and have been some of the most quiet people in the whole school.**

**Oh and last there is me. I'm the youngest one and starting my sophmore year. "The baby of the clan." And nothing could be worse….I was the wallflower , the shadow in the back of the classroom. I had made no friends at school last year and I didn't plan on it being easy for me to find any. I'm not the bad girl like my brother Justus. I'm not beautiful and talented like Moriah. I had no place in this world. It wouldn't matter if I was dead. They never noticed me in the first place.**

**But then again I was already dead in a way. I have been dead for twenty years or so. And I'm not the only one, my family is if we were dead then how could we be alive!? How could we be "functioning members of society. My name is Haydence and I am a vampire.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**As the school bell rang for the first day I went to go find my schedule in the gathering area. As I grabbed it from the table I looked at it to find my first class and get there as soon as possible. I wanted to sit in the back where no one could see me, laugh at me or even wonder who I was. Then I got the first good look at my schedule.**

**1st****-Geometry-Robinson**

**2****nd****-French-Jagusch**

**3****rd****-Honors English-Erickson**

**4****th****-Culinary Arts-Warner**

**Break Period- 2****nd**** Lunch**

**5****th****-Shakespere's Memoirs-Erickson**

**6****th****-Aerobics-McDonald**

**I was over excited when I saw my classes. Well at least besides math. Especailly Shakespere's Memoirs. I had loved Shakespere ever since Moriah had me help her read her lines when she got the lead in Romeo and Juliet. The love and compassion two people could have for each other. And how they could love each other so much that they would meet, get married and die for each other in a total of four and a half days.**

**It made me think of if I could ever have a true love like that, but the truth is there are not many vampires and people only live for a short time**

**and then they die. Plus they age when we stay them same. Never changing. My thoughts were interrupted as Lucas and Eric walked through the door for geometry. They were some of the most annoying but popular kids in school. They were my family's opposite in a way. They never turned down a conversation or good gossip. But truthfully I guess they weren't too different. I guess the only real difference between us and them was that everybody envied them.**

"**Haha the only difference" I laughed to myself.**

**These people first of all weren't vampires, second were way annoying and third they did horrible stuff all the time. Just last week the recruited new kids to be in their posse and made a kid jump of a bridge with dangerous water levels just to earn their respect. I was disgusted by them. The only one who seemed nice was Eric. But then again I could always be wrong.**

"**Okay everybody take your seats. Class has started and there are is no time for introductions. I am Mr. Robinson and today we will be learning how to solve equations and find sectors of circles." He said keeping his nose in his books.**

**G is the sector and equals 160 degrees**

**The arc equals 36 pi. Solve for the area of the equation.**

**I sketched the problem in my notebook and spent the whole hour confused on how to do it. I hated math. There are no logical explanations just theorums and proofs.**

**Then thank god the bell finally rang.**

************

**As the day went on it finally was time for lunch. I'm sitting at a table alone and none of my siblings even have the same lunch. Great.**

"**Hey!" Said a small but friendly girl. I gave her a smile still confused why she would say hi to me. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"**

"**Um not really I guess." I said sheepishly.**

"**My name is Kaitlin and this is Alex, Robby, Jeremy and Oliver."**

"**We're you here last year?" Alex asked.**

"**Yeah but you probably haven't seen me around much. I'm not much of a talker or people person. I've kind of always kept to myself." I said shyly.**

"**Well we should be able to figure out a way to get you passed that" Robby said in a way to nice to just be acting friendly. The kid had some cute boyish looks but how could I ever even want to be interested in a human? This is why I never talked to them in the first place. They are just too much trouble.**

**I moved a little further away from him as I took a bite of the apple that was in my hand. **_**Ugh this food tastes horrible! All human food tastes horrible! **_**Anything but blood made me want to gag. **_**But of course their not gonna leave a human buffet up for those of our kind. I will just have to live with eating this. **_

************

**On my way to my next class I saw Eric walking into the same room as me.**_** What would he be doing here? **_**But then I saw a swarm of girls behind him as he wasn't here for the education or class. He was just here so girls could fawn over him all hour for being such a "romantic or sensitive guy." Not I'd regretted taking this class.**

**Then something strange happened. He looked up at me, and for a second I thought I saw happiness and compassion in his eyes. A look I had definently never seen before especially towards me. But as I started to stare at him with disbelief, he turned his head to watch as the teacher walked through the door.**

"**Good day class." She said in a formal voice. "Welcome to Shakespere's Memoirs. This course will include working with some of the greatest play written such as The Four Tragedies, and Romeo and Juliet. If you think you are here for fun and enjoyment think again. We will be working vigorously to understand the life and ethics of drama in the Elizabethan Era. If you do not believe you can keep up or that this is not the class for you please talk with me after class so I can switch your schedule." She said in a strict but smooth tone.**

"**With that said you will each be assigned a partner for the entire semester with whom you will work each day. This person will have to become your tutor, friend, and mentor throughout the year" She said excitedly.**

**Then she grabbed a hat with half of the classes names on it and let the other half pick who they would be with.**

**I could hear a bunch of girls whispering about how Eric will be their partner and maybe even more. I started to roll my eyes until the most unbelievable thing happened.**

"**Haydence" He said looking up. "Your with me. This will be fun!" He smiled.**

**Why him? Why me? Why Eric?**


	3. Working With Eric

CHAPTER THREE

I walked over to Eric's desk as I could tell that the other girl were glaring at me. _How could they be jealous of me! Not once in my life has this happened! And its his fault he picked me. Oh why me!_ I didn't think I could do this. I mean now I couldn't stay in the back round like I'd hoped. I would be a subject of gossip. A freak.

"Well hey Hayden what's up with you today?" He said with a big smile on his face.

Okay I know he was annoying but when he smiled like that he looked so cute even if I wouldn't admit it out loud he made me interested in him. _Hey wait did he just call me Hayden?_

"Um my name Haydence remember?" I said questioningly.

"Well I think I like Hayden better if you don't mind." He added

_Oh my god was he flirting with me? _

"Well that's okay I guess." I said kind of confused.

"Should we get started?" He asked. Apparently also confused by my reaction to his last question.

"Lets"

"Well what play should we do?"

"I think I like Othello." I said jokingly knowing that the in the play Othello thought Desdemona had cheated and ended up strangling her to death in the end.

"Okay. Othello it is!" he added.

I quickly laughed at the little game we were playing. But knew I had to ask him a question.

"Eric, Why are you really in this class? I mean is it because they way girls will look at you or just for extra credits to graduate. Because this does not seem like your type of thing." I said truthfully. I hoped he wasn't mad, and from the look on his face he had been answering this question a lot lately.

"Well the truth is, is that it's great to have the extra credits and all but it's mostly because of my mother." He said looking depressed

"I'm sorry Eric. Did she pick all you classes for you, because it seems like something my parents would do too. Any extra way to control me they'll find it" I grumbled.

" Well actually my mom died when I was seven. She always used to read stories to me and a lot of them happened to be written by Shakespere. I guess it's my way of being closer to her." He smiled weakly.

"Oh Eric I am so sorry if I would have known I wouldn't have asked. It was rude of me." I said very embarrassed and ashamed.

"It's okay it was a long time ago and it's the past. We can't keep ourselves stuck in it." He interjected.

Turns out he was a lot easier to talk to than I expected. Nice as he was it still did not change the fact that he wasn't like me. He was still a human just like Robby and Alex so I couldn't lead him on. Not someone like him. If he ever found out what I was we would mist likely be exposed or even worse he would be so scared I would never see him again. And I couldn't let that happen.

He saw the expression on my face change and knew something was wrong.

" You know maybe you could use a break. Skip last hour with me and maybe you'll feel better." He said.

" I'm so sorry Eric I can't…I um kinda promised Kaitlin I wouldn't go anywhere today. We're Hanging out in aerobics." I said truthfully. Kaitlin and I barely knew each other but she was still the first person who was nice to me here and I didn't want her to be mad at me. Even if she had known I would be hanging out with Eric, it was still rude.

"Okay well do you want your phone back?" Ha said laughing.

"What? I said awkwardly finding that my phone wasn't in my small purse.

He pulled it from under the desk and said, "Call me!" As he left the room.

"But I don't even have your num-" I said slurring my speech as I saw that he had already programmed it in there.

I started to smile as I looked down at my phone. "Maybe I'll hang out with him just once." I said happily. But not today. I have to go find Kaitlin.

********

In aerobics class Kaitlin came up to me and gave me a bigger hug than anyone had ever given me before.

"Hey!" She screamed as soon as she was done bear hugging me.

I laughed with her as we started doing the exercises planned for the day. By the time it was half way done most people were so tired that they had to sit out. By the look on Kaitlin's face I must have looked like a god doing everything with little effort and without even breaking a sweat. I was strong. It is one of the things that changed about me as I became a vampire.

"How can you do that?" She added obviously curious.

"Um I've been doing this for years." I lied.

But she just smiled . "so how was you lit class? I heard it's a tough course." She added.

"Well it's okay." I giggled. And instantly she knew it had something to do with a guy.

"Okay Spill." She whispered.

"Well its Eric" I smiled.

"McLaine?"

"Yeah he and I are partnered up in that class the whole semester. Not to mention he programmed his number in my cell phone and told me to call him." I said trying to sound careless.

"Oh my god! Did he ask you if you wanted to hang out with him? She asked.

"Um I guess but I more just asking me to skip this hour with him, but I told him I was busy with you." I said sheepishly.

"Why did you say that! He is the hottest guy in school and you stood him up!" she said. "No one even knew you last year and on your first day BAM! Eric's already checking you out! There's got to be something special about you girl! He's crushing on you!"

"I never said anything about him having a cru-

"Haydence could we please talk?" Mrs. McDonald interrupted.

"Um sure I guess." I said

"I must say you techniques and experience are exquisite. If you do not mind me asking I would like you to take an experienced course and not an aerobics class. I would like to refer you to an independent strength course. It would be the same hour so none of your other classes would change."

"I guess that's okay." I said surprised.


	4. The Dream

CHAPTER FOUR

As I was walking out of school I caught up with Moriah and Trisha. They were talking about both of their day at school as they noticed me walking up to them to get in the conversation.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Moriah questioned.

"Well let's put it this way." I said trying to make sure I didn't get them to interested. "It was different."

"Yeah it is every year really. Humans don't really like to do the same thing everyday. I guess especially Eric McLaine." Trisha said disgusted.

"What?" I said. _Oh my god what rumor was going around now? He seems to nice for anything to be wrong with him._

"Well I guess people are saying he's got a crush on some girl in his English class. I heard she's some really big loser and nobody really knows who she is. I mean everyone has to have at least one friend. Even you've got that new Kaitlin girl, right?" Trisha said joking.

"Yeah she's a good buddy." I said almost speechless. _So he really did have a crush on me. Oh my god! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I guess he's an okay guy but I can't lead him on. I'll skip fifth hour on Monday and maybe he'll get the picture._

********

When I got home I started getting ready. It was Friday and today. And we would usually spend Friday and Saturday hunting. I grabbed a pair of my sweatpants and a dark black hoodie so no one would notice me in the night. We all wore something that looked along the lines of what I was wearing, each with our own little variations.

My parents, Charles and Aliyana, both had opposite sides of a broken heart with blood dripping down at the bottom. It symbolized how they were in love as humans and were both turned together.

Justus had a picture of a girl named Jane. A vampire who had betrayed him and made him think she was a human too. She killed him. It was his worst memory of why no person besides us should be trusted. _Or so he thinks._

Moriah had a stage as her crest. It was a symbol of when she starred in the play Nosferatu. Turns out the other lead didn't even have to try acting like a vampire. He already was one.

Trisha had a picture of a small village built around the same time Columbus sailed the ocean to America. It was where she and James had died. They both had the same crest.

Mine was blank. Just a dark black circle on the back of my hoodie. I couldn't remember anything from my human life. I didn't know who turned me, and my name wasn't my real name as far as I knew. Aliyana had named me. Trisha, James and she had found me out in the forest hunting humans, and I still barely remember that much.

I had a huge gash in the side of my head and they told me that's probably why I couldn't remember anything.

I strayed from my memories as I grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and left through the door. I hopped into James' silver charger along with the rest of my siblings and we left.

As we weaved through the silent roads we had almost made it to the center of the forest. When we got out we did a quick search through the trees for humans. First of all if we caught a human we would definently be set for a week. Second we never killed them. We drank enough to a point where it wouldn't be dangerous for the human's blood levels. Third they never remembered. Our venom makes people disoriented and the only way to turn a person is if you drink them almost completely dry. We were very careful to not do that to others who didn't deserve it.

Vampirism is a curse. We never asked for it to happen to us and after that we can never make contact with anyone who might know us. It's to dangerous for them to realize what has happened to us. Our number one rule is to never get caught.

I rounded a large tree trunk as I saw a group of humans camping. Three of them total. _It isn't completely wrong for me to be doing this. I have been doing this for years and it's never bugged me. _Some say it's a blessing, to stop caring about what's wrong and what's right. To never worry about your past coming back to haunt you.

"It's the best way." I told myself slowly in a hushed voice.

"You ready?" Justus smiled. We all nodded our heads as we snuck up into the trees to watch them talk about their weeks and tell old scary stories. And as soon as they fell asleep it was time to move.

I entered the tent of the young girl who looked about my age, maybe a little younger. She was in a deep sleep. Moriah followed me and we both looked down at the girl disputing where to bite and how to split it up equal, even though we knew that we couldn't let her lose to much blood.

I slowly crept up to her and grabbed her arm as she didn't even move. I lowered my face to her as I heard a slow but steady pulse. And then I took my first bite. I saw her eyes scream with fear as most humans do as they find themselves unable to talk and soon drift off into a sleep.

Her blood slowly crept down my throat as the rush began. The feeling of completeness and being connected to the real me. It's intensity so drawing that I couldn't do anything but drink more more more! It tingled as it trickled with a warm filling sensation through my body down to the very core of what I am.

But then Moriah pulled me off of her. She was my safe net. Plus it was her turn . Anyways the only difference was she could control how much she drank just like any other vampire older than fifty or so.

Since she could actually contain herself I decided I would go back to where my parents had set up camp. I had realized I was tired as I had found them by the fire.

"How was hunting sweetie? Your back early." She said worried.

"Oh it's nothing really." I told them truthfully. "I just really need a good nights sleep. It's been a very long day today.

"Alright well then go in your tent and we'll see you in the morning" Aliyana said with a smile on her face.

I smile back and crawled into my sleeping bag. Today had definently been a long day.

********

I was in a familiar area covered with the colorful autumn trees and the smell of fresh air. It was a forest. Not where I had been tonight but still it seemed oddly familiar. As I heard someone walking through the forest I realized they were maybe a couple hundred feet away but I could barely hear them. _What's wrong with me! _I also realized I was a lot less steady and maybe even less strong.

Horror struck me as I quickly knew what was going on. _I'm not a vampire anymore! How could this happen to me!_ I came close to crying as I noticed the person coming toward me was someone familiar. Someone I'd seen before. Soon I noticed it was Eric his smile as warming as the first day at school. The one I wanted to just pull myself into.

"Alexis? Is that you?" he smiled. I slowly nodded not realizing what he was saying. I was speechless the words flowed out of my mouth as if I had already been through this before.

"Beautiful as ever." He laughed. "Are you sure your ready to do this?" This time with a concerned but somewhat happy look on his face.

"I've been ready since the moment we first met" I said as I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes that blended in with the forest we were in.

"Alright" He spoke slowly as his fangs lowered down to my neck. I knew it would be painful but anything to be with the one I fell in love with forever would make me happy. As his fangs bit into me felt the drawing of my blood to his mouth deepen as if he couldn't stop. My pain was gone and I knew this was going to happen. _Just one deep sleep before being with him forever._

But suddenly a scream of hatred and disgrace passed through my ears.

"Traitor! You've doomed us all!" His voice hissed. Soon they were all surrounding us though I couldn't see what was happening I knew it was going to end up bad.

"I love you and I promise no matter what it takes we'll be together soon." Eric's voice sounded almost desperate. "Please don't forget me."

The words drifted through me as something strong and thick hit my head. And that was it. I was unconscious.

CHAPTER FIVE

"NO!" I screamed as tears started drowning my eyes. That dream had seemed so real and now Eric was just gone. I'd become so numb and my hands were trembling so much that as my sisters woke up they weren't anything but terrified.

"Oh my god Haydence are you okay?" They demanded as freaked out as they were.

It took me a minute to get back to reality as my dream slowly faded out of my mind. "I'm okay" I said softly trying to keep my voice from shaking. "It was just a really bad dream." I interjected.

They both looked at me with disbelieving eyes even though every word out of my mouth was true. "I promise you guys it was nothing more than a bad dream. It just seemed so real and I couldn't bare that in my dream I thought I was dying." I said reluctantly.

"Okay." Trisha said smoothly. "Just promise not to scare us like that next time. I was almost ready to go all whoop ass on whatever was hurting you. Or um… at least what I thought was hurting you. Don't do that again okay." She added.

I shook my head with relief that she wasn't upset and to know that she cared so much about me that she would fight whatever would try to hurt me off. It was awkward to think that even a person of a bad nature would try to hurt me. We give off some sort of brain signals to our enemies to stay away from us so obviously I've never dealt with bullies, at least after I was changed.

"Okay well lets get some sleep." I nudged. "We have a long day tomorrow. Charles and James agreed that it would be a good idea to go on a hike tomorrow since we've all gotten more than our fill of blood since we ran into those humans." I added.

They both looked at each other with agreeing faces and laid back down. I sighed with relief as I heard them instantly fall asleep. I was glad they didn't ask me about my dream. They might have though I was crazy and sent me to a mental facility or believed something strange was going on and then questioned me about Eric.

"_**Hey sweetie how was your day?" Moriah questioned.**_

"_**Well let's put it this way." I said trying to make sure I didn't get them to interested. "It was different." **_

"_**Yeah it is every year really. Humans don't really like to do the same thing everyday. I guess especially Eric McLaine." Trisha said disgusted.**_

"_**What?" I said. Oh my god what rumor was going around now? He seems to nice for anything to be wrong with him.**_

"_**Well I guess people are saying he's got a crush on some girl in his English class. I heard she's some really big loser and nobody really knows who she is. I mean everyone has to have at least one friend. Even you've got that new Kaitlin girl, right?" Trisha said joking.**_

"_**Yeah she's a good buddy." I said almost speechless. **_

The thoughts of what they said earlier today almost made me sad that I didn't stand up for that "some really big loser with no friends" girl that I was.

I couldn't fall asleep even though I wanted to have that loving vision of Eric in my mind again. If it happened again I don't know what I would believe the difference between fake and real actually was. It had been to real to be fake and if it happened again there was no way I could stay away from Eric.

I scratched at the side of my neck with lethargy as I noticed there were bumps on my neck. And whatever it was it burned. I quickly pulled out my compact mirror and took a look at the side of my neck as I pulled my now messy hair away from it. At first all it looked like was some small rash. Maybe something the tent was made of reacted badly to my skin.

With shock I found out the mark was bigger than just a small few bumps. I tried to pull more of my hair away but as I realized what it was my hand started shaking again just like it had when I had woken up from my nightmarish dream.

It was a bite mark. Not an animals nor humans teeth had the strength to penetrate my skin like that. It could only be done by a vampire.

"It was real." I said shaking my head back and forth.

The truth was terrifying but real. Eric had bitten my neck. He was my creator and apparently my lover before I turned into a vampire. And something or someone had separated us.

_I will never let that happen again._

********

"Wake up!" James yelled with a smile on his face. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Were going hiking in five minutes so hurry up!"

I quickly put my hair up in a pony and changed out of my outfit. My hair looked like a mop. And I wasn't happy about it either, so I quickly took my hair out of the pony and brushed it out.

As soon as I walked out of the tent Charles told me I was hiking with him and Aliyana. I was a little confused but I wasn't about to argue about something for no reason. Aliyana gave me a worried look as she picked up her hiking bag and started walking.

"Moriah told us about last night and I'm just worried about your well being. Is there anything wrong?" She said.

"Well the truth is, is that I had a bad dream last night." And that much was the truth. "It was about waking up as a vampire for the first time and not knowing anything. I guess I wasn't expecting it so it just really creeped me out."

She knew I wasn't going to give her the full story and just left it at that.

"You guys don't mind if I ask you a personal question about me do you? I said sort of nervous, know that what I was going to say could lead into a long list of questions from them that I would have to leave unanswered.

"You can tell us anything honey." Charles said

"Well I was wondering if when you guys found me in the forest if you knew where my bite mark was." I questioned.

"That's an interesting question Haydence. Why would you ask?" He asked curiously.

" I guess I've just been curious lately as to how I became what I am and why I have no recognition of it. I guess the dream didn't really help that much." I told them.

"Well at first when I found you, you we're covered in blood and it was so hard to tell where we need to stop it from coming out. But when I got most of it off of you I guess I found it coming from the right side of your neck." She said confidently.

I knew the mark was still on my neck as visible as he night before. I would see him on Monday at school and we would discuss this whole situation. I hoped it would go well. I really did.


	5. EPOV 1

CHAPTER SIX

Eric's Point of View

As my alarm buzzed to wake me up I chucked it across the room and saw it shatter against my wall. It's not like I hadn't done it before. I turned on my I pod stereo and listened to my favorite song as I found a pair of knee length jean shorts and a white aeropostal shirt from my closet.

_Go ahead and burn it down _

_I'm drunk and so is everyone else _

_In this devil town_

_They won't let me turn around_

_To get one last look at my baby _

_While she's still around_

_While she's still around_

_While she's still around….._

They were my favorite lyrics by 3Oh!3. They reminded me of Alexis. My past. I can't keep myself stuck in my used to be or has been relationship. _It was a long time ago. The past. We can't keep ourselves stuck in it._

I grabbed my bag as I took one last look in the mirror before I left. Lucas, Vivian and Kyle were all sitting around the table watching the news as the were drinking their "juice pouches."

…_with a high of fifty nine it will be a prefect first day of school in Elk River. Back to you in the studio Ted and Mary._

"Kyle are you ready for school? Were going to be late again and it's only our first day." I hissed. I was usually not a very happy person in the morning.

"Fine let's go." He growled.

We walked to the car as I saw the sun just beginning to rise. The news people were right for once, it was a nice day.

As he started the car he gave me a look of sympathy. "You dreamed about her again didn't you?" He concluded. He was right she had been in my dreams and I would never stop thinking about her. I loved her.

"Hello Earth to Planet Eric!" He yelled.

"Oh sorry Lucas and yeah your right she was in my dreams again." I spoke slowly.

"You know you'll hate me for saying this but it's been twenty years man! The odds of her being alive after she took a metal pipe to the head and dealt with major blood loss is probably one in a hundred." His smile slowly faded as the conversation of her came up again.

But she was that one in a hundred. She wasn't like any other human I had known. She didn't want to be a vampire when I met her but once she knew it was the only way to be with me she accepted it as truth and we planned it after her freshman year.

"_Your mine and you'll never get rid of me."_ She always told me.

This car ride was going to be a long one.

********

I didn't even need to look at my school classes. I always ended up with the same schedule every four years of high school. My dad made sure it was the way it work so if I ever wanted to end up in a college I would have the good grades for it.

"Hey wait up!" Lucas called. He was running at very slow pace barely enough to seem human. "I decided to take math with you this year so were in the same class first hour."

"You did what!" I yelled.

"Well you know that I love math! Plus lately I think you could use better company then just some random couple of girls." He laughed. We started to walk through the door as I realized there was not many people in the class just a few seats taken in the back of the room.

"Okay everybody take your seats. Class has started and there are is no time for introductions. I am Mr. Robinson and today we will be learning how to solve equations and find sectors of circles." He said keeping his nose in his books.

G is the sector and equals 160 degrees

The arc equals 36 pi. Solve for the area of the equation. I sketched the problem in my notebook just like every other student in the room. The answer was easy the answer was 22.47.

I'd been through this class so many times that all the problems seemed like simple addition to a senior. The funny part was watching some weird looks go across Lucas' face as he tried to figure out what pi equaled.

And then the class ball rang.

"How did you like the way geometry treated you?" I smiled at Lucas. But he just glared back realizing what he had gotten himself into.

********

Most of the day had been going by pretty slow until my Shakespere's Memoirs class. I had been happy to join it as if it were the first time I was in the class. My mother read me stories by him many years ago.

My thoughts were shattered as I noticed a group of girls following behind me filled with the same usual people. I sat in my seat as I tried to be polite as I asked them to leave. When the warning bell rang they finally decided it was time to go as I sighed with relief.

Then I noticed a familiar face sitting across the room. She reminder me of _her._ I started to remember my last good memories with her but then the teacher walked in. "Good day class." She said in a formal voice. "Welcome to Shakespere's Memoirs. This course will include working with some of the greatest play written such as The Four Tragedies, and Romeo and Juliet. If you think you are here for fun and enjoyment think again. We will be working vigorously to understand the life and ethics of drama in the Elizabethan Era. If you do not believe you can keep up or that this is not the class for you please talk with me after class so I can switch your schedule." She said in a strict but smooth tone.

"With that said you will each be assigned a partner for the entire semester with whom you will work each day. This person will have to become your tutor, friend, and mentor throughout the year" She said excitedly.

Then she grabbed a hat with half of the classes names on it and let the other half pick who they would be with.

I had to be with her. I picked up her sent on a piece of paper.

"Haydence." I smiled. "Your with me." My grin was bigger than ever as her look on her face looked like the purely impossible had happened. Maybe she was just the person I was looking for.

********

She walked over to my desk as I could tell all the other girls glared at her with pure rage. A person that important to me could do that to anyone.

"Well Hey Hayden what's up with you today." I smiled. I wondered if she could tell I was flirting with her.

"Um my name Is Haydence, remember?" She said with a point of dignity in who she was.

"Well I think I like Hayden better if you don't mind." I added. Now there was no way she couldn't know that I was flirting with her. My smile gave justice to the pride I felt right now.

"I that's okay I guess" She said sound still confused. _Did she not have any recognition of what I was doing?_

"Should we get started?" I questioned trying to get my mind off of whatever just happened.

"Lets."

"Well what play should we do."

"Well I think I like Othello." She said laughing as I began to laugh too at the thought of trying to strangle her. I couldn't do it even if I absolutely hated her. She reminded me too much of Alexis.

"Okay Othello it is!" I said going along with this little joke she had started. Al least I knew she wasn't afraid of speaking the truth to me, which was another quality that reminded me of Alexis. This girl had something special about her.

"Eric, Why are you really in this class? I mean is it because they way girls will look at you or just for extra credits to graduate. Because this does not seem like your type of thing." She said with a strong thought.

"Well the truth is, is that it's great to have the extra credits and all but it's mostly because of my mother." I said looking depressed.

"I'm sorry Eric. Did she pick all you classes for you, because it seems like something my parents would do too. Any extra way to control me they'll find it" She grumbled.

" Well actually my mom died when I was seven. She always used to read stories to me and a lot of them happened to be written by Shakespere. I guess it's my way of being closer to her." I smiled weakly.

"Oh Eric I am so sorry if I would have known I wouldn't have asked. It was rude of me." She said seeming embarrassed and ashamed.

"It's okay it was a long time ago and it's the past. We can't keep ourselves stuck in it." I interjected grumbling it as I spoke. I had told myself the same thing as I thought about Alexis this morning.

I saw the expression on her face change and knew something was wrong.

" You know maybe you could use a break. Skip last hour with me and maybe you'll feel better." I said.

" I'm so sorry Eric I can't…I um kinda promised Kaitlin I wouldn't go anywhere today. We're Hanging out in aerobics." She added. Obviously she was thinking about something really hard as I slipped her phone out her pocket and programmed my number into it.

"Okay well do you want your phone back?" I said laughing.

"What? She looked confused.

I handed her back her phone and said, "Call me!" as I left the room.

She had to be mine. I knew it wasn't right to behave this way but I couldn't control myself. I needed her.

********

As I walked down the crowded hall I stopped at my locker and grabbed my jacket and set down my books on the little stand in my locker. As I started to turn around Adrienne was facing me. _What is she doing here?_

"Hey Eric!" She embraced me and hugged me so tight I didn't know what to do.

She was from the clan just to the north of us. They lived somewhere in Duluth. Their family was way bigger than the four of us that lived in Elk River. They had around fifteen in one neighborhood.

We were a small speck in the world compared to them.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a deep tone. She couldn't of driven four hours for no reason. Why would she come and see me for no reason at all after five years?

"We've come to check up on you again." Oh great. "You know make sure your not trying to turn anymore people into vampires."

"Shhhh! You say it like the whole world know what we are." I hissed.

"Oh Eric you are such a baby! You're the one who told our secret in the first place not me!" She smiled. "You lucky I was there to stop you while you were in the process of changing her or otherwise that good for nothing human would probably be alive."

She hated the Alexis for having the guts to even become one of us. She envied her being alive. Not only that but she envied her for being with me. I had dated Adrienne back in the sixties let's just say it never turned out that well.

"She was not a good for nothing human. She was way more than that. You knew why I was going to turn her. It wasn't only because I loved her. I told you what happened." I said paining at the thought of when she told me her story.

"Fine." She yelled. "I can see I'm no longer welcome here. I'll be watching you Eric. And don't you forget it!" She stalked off.

"She was one of the hardest vampires for me to get along with now. Not only did she enjoy watching the people I loved suffer but she knew just how to make them feel unwelcome.

Now what was I supposed to do about Haydence? Adrienne would find some way to toy around with her mind. Make her feel like she was just another charity case in my life. I couldn't let that happen not to her. I would make sure Adrienne left town tonight. I was no longer a boy toy she could fool around with.


	6. EPOV 2

This chapter is dedicated to my first fanfic fan!

So here's to you!

"When I look in your eyes!" I'm naming a character after you! Thanx for your support!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Eric's Point of view 2

I found Adrienne gossiping in the hall to some of the people I was friends with. She was probably saying stuff about Hayden. Just another annoying thing she was particularly good at.

"…yeah I know. But I don't know her name. She's just some really big loser with like no friends obviously." She said with a large smirk across her face.

"Adrienne we need to talk. Now!" I said as I squirmed to get her out of the large group of people. "You know that's not true! She has plenty of friends not to mention me. Plus how did you find out about her in the first place."

"Oh what ever do you mean Eric?" She said trying to sound all innocent. "I didn't hear anything from some girls in your English class about who your new bffl is. Plus what's she to you anyways. She's a weak pathetic human. This is why I came in the first place. I knew you would obsess over somebody else all over again and then end up probably exposing us you need to remember Eric. You don't control your life anymore. If your brother and sister knew about this they would both be on your case the second they heard it from me." She smiled. She always knew just how to ruin my good days. This was probably the first good day I'd had in a couple of years.

"Your leaving. Now!" I hissed. "She is none of your business and plus who said she was meant to be more than just a friend to me." The words stung as they came across my mouth. She was way more than just a friend to me. I wanted to be with her every moment of the day. Just to embrace her made me feel happy. _Mine._

She had a look of bewilderment across her face. She didn't expect those words to come from me, and I knew she couldn't tell I was lying. I could make a deer pooping out a raccoon sound plausible.

"Fine but I will be back soon. Eric don't fool around with a person like me. You know how it ended up last time for your "little friend."

She had always been like this stubborn and annoying, but at least she was gone for now. _But is for now long enough?_

I needed to be with her. My soul ached at the thought of leaving her and not seeing her over this weekend. _Maybe I'll talk to her after school. Just once._

********

I eagerly walked away from my locker as I saw Hayden walking out the front door. She was catching up with her sisters. I fastened my pace to catch up with her as I heard the words come out of her sisters mouth.

"Yeah it is every year really. Humans don't really like to do the same thing everyday. I guess especially Eric McLaine." Trisha said disgusted.

"What?" Hayden said seeming overly concerned.

"Well I guess people are saying he's got a crush on some girl in his English class. I heard she's some really big loser and nobody really knows who she is. I mean everyone has to have at least one friend. Even you've got that new Kaitlin girl, right?" Trisha said joking.

"Yeah she's a good buddy." She said almost speechless.

Well I could tell that wasn't a situation I wanted to be involved in. I knew she probably liked me but if her sisters didn't I didn't want them to twist her brain in to thinking I was a complete loser she should never be around. Then what would my chances of talking normally around her again be? Slim to none.

I felt the hard ground crash against my face as I soon noticed I was on the ground with nothing but sand in my mouth. "Hey what was that for?" I yelled. I knew it was Lucas. Why did he always have to be such a pushover. Literally.

"Oh come on bro! Don't get so angry over one little tackle. I didn't mean to rough you up too much." He joked. "hey and who was that girl you were just checking out? I've never seen her around before." He smiled. "Whoa whoa whoa wait! Is that the one girl Adrienne was telling me about?" He said surprised.

"AGAIN! I can't believe she would do that to me after I asked her to leave! Twice! She knows she's not welcome here but when it comes to annoying she passes with flying colors! I shouted.

He just smirked.

********

Saturday

********

Sunday

********

Monday Mid- Afternoon

(Lunch)

Lucas and I ran through the lunch line as we picked up our "Daily Meal" and found a small secluded area to sit down in. He told me he had something of great importance to tell me so all I could do was wait for the news.

"SHE wants to talk to you." He whispered. "After lunch. Skate park. Don't be late." He looked down at his tray. "Oh and Eric. It sounded important.

I quickly set my tray down as I walked out the front door immediately. What ever was so important to her I couldn't wait. Just the thought of her wanting to be alone around me made me smile. Especially for the monster I was.

She was sitting on a park bench as I walked up to her slowly with the biggest smile across my face.

"Hey Lucas said you were looking for me." I smiled. "And I thought you didn't skip class." I laughed.

But the look on her face was stale. White and cold. How could she seem so upset? Was there something I did wrong?

"Eric." She said. Her tone was filled with seriousness and a slight notion of regret. Regret for being here with me. I had done something wrong even though I hadn't had the faintest idea of what it could be. I would make it better. I knew I could make it better. "We need to talk." She finally choked out.

"Your not human are you?" She said with a grievous look upon her face.

I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. How could she know about my secret? "Who told you?" I questioned suddenly serious. "You don't know what your getting yourself into Hayden. Why don't you just forget about this and leave." I choked as I started to walk away, but she suddenly pulled me back towards her with a strength that wasn't human.

"That's what you don't get." She sputtered. " I don't need to forget I need to remember." She cried.

My facial expression went to total shock. Alexis was still alive even after that blow to the head. It was my once in a lifetime coming back to give me a second chance. A miracle if you will.

And then out of the corner of my eye I noticed _she _was watching us. As soon as my moment of happiness was there it was gone. She would report me. I wouldn't be allowed to see my Alexis again. Ever. I had to create a diversion.

"Your not supposed to be alive." I said shakily. "Please stay away from me. It's for your own good." And with that said I started towards town where Adrienne had been watching me from. She was no longer needed here and I knew she would never go away. She had only one option now.

I would kill her with silver.


	7. Hitting Two Birds with One Stone

_**So no knew characters yet but were back to Haydence's (Alex's) POV with a quick Eric POV ending and I think this chapter will be pretty important to the whole story. (Hint : The quotes are important foreshadowing's!) Even though it may not seem like it at the moment. Someone in this book is evil! Do you think you know who? Hahaha**_

CHAPTER EIGHT

HAYDENCE'S (ALEXIS') POV

I made sure I got to school early today to give me some time to find Eric. I searched up and down every hall at least four times before I sat down to take a break. He shouldn't be hard to find. I just needed to look for a large crowd of people. He would be hanging out with his brother and sister and all their friends.

I started to get up as I noticed his brother Lucas in the hall. He was sitting over by the juice stand in the school talking to a couple of girls as usual. "Flirt." I laughed to myself. I pushed my chair in at the table and started towards him.

When he got a glimpse of me he started walking towards me holding his hands out for a hug as if we had been friends since the first grade. When he embraced me I nearly started to choke. He was a lot stronger than I expected. Even for a vamp.

"Lucas." I practically screamed. "Put me down!" And with that said my feet soon touched the floor. I took a large gasp for air as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hey! How is it going Haydence?" He questioned even though he obviously knew how I was. My appearance yesterday must have been quite amusing. I can't imagine what Eric must have said to him.

"Yeah I'm fine..um…well kind of." He looked confused for a second and then nodded his head quickly understanding what I was talking about. "Um have you seen Eric? I have been looking around for him all morning but I cant seem to find him." I said disturbed.

"Well after yesterday he needed some time to recover so he'll be coming back to school around mid day. I'm guessing by eleven or so." He said in an absolute tone.

"Well tell him I'm sorry if I upset him yesterday. I was just looking for answers that apparently only he could answer." I tried to smile but what happened yesterday was still coursing through my mind.

"_Your not supposed to be alive." He said shakily. "Please stay away from me. It's for your own good." _

"That will be no problem at all." He smiled.

I loved the way his family gave me a reassuring feeling. Even in times like this they gave me hope that it would soonall be okay.

"Oh and by the way Alex…I mean Hayden. You weren't the reason he was upset yesterday. I'm sure he'll tell you about it in class." He smiled.

Then once again the school bell rang. It was time to get back to first hour. Sadly. Lucas and I walked together as we talked about how useless this class was. We had both taken this class before though obviously he wasn't that good at it.

"and then you multiply the sector by it's ratio. I think." I said laughing. People stared at us as we walked into class.

"I don't know Molly but it pretty stupid. She's got Eric wrapped around her finger and now Lucas!" Said Erica a very nosey girl in my class. I glared at her as she turned around to face me.

Her face grew cold and scared as she realized I had just heard what she said. Then she gave me that fake little innocent puppy dog smile as if to say she had done nothing wrong.

I just smiled back as Lucas turned around and frowned because of what he just heard. He walked over to sit next to me as he quietly spoke, "Don't listen to them Hayden. She's the one that's got to let go of this whole gossip thing." He said as he gave he a stern look. She instantly felt remorse. Just a couple little words made her change her mind about the way she acted. I was surprised.

He smiled as he told me. "She's had a crush on me for a year now. Anything I say will completely impact they way she reacts." He just smirked as if he were a high god loved by every soul out there. I just shook my head smiling. He was a dork. Even for someone who was popular he had those dorky moments just like me or any other person or vamp in this school..

I helped Lucas with his school work as I started to realize he was actually a lot smarter than he led people to think. He was a good friend the kind that I could actually understand where he was coming from. It was nice knowing that I actually had gotten over my shyness. Talking to people went together like coffee and doughnuts. It was simple and easier than I had expected. Maybe things would take a turn for the better. Even better than it seemed now.

********

I was on my way to my S.M. class as I remembered that Lucas told me Eric would be here around eleven. Just in time for this class. I slowed my pace and lowered my head thinking about what he would say.

Lucas told me Eric wasn't mad with me but from my point of view he seemed pretty pissed off and upset. I couldn't even make clear thoughts come to mind just worrying about what he would say.

BING

The one minute warning bell had struck. I couldn't be late to a honors class no matter how much I didn't want to deal with the situation at hand.

I walked through the door as my heart, or what used to be a heart, started pounding heavily. Each step I had was uncertain. Every breath I took was shaking. THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP. It pounded against my chest. Mocking the very thought of trying to talk to him. I had never felt this nervous. No one had ever made me feel this way before. He was something special. Something my mind told me I couldn't lose him and that this moment was my forever. HE was my forever.

THUMP THUMP, THUMP Thump, thump…..the beating slowed and all was clam. All was still for the moment. I rounded the corner of my room as I was Eric. He had quickly written something down on a piece of paper obviously he couldn't bare talking out loud. I couldn't either. Otherwise I would probably go all freaky vamp within second.

Hayden we need to talk about yesterday

There was no getting out of this conversation.

I know we need to talk. That's why I met you at the skate park. This is important to both of us.

So first of all do you mind if I call you Alex. It is your real name and saying anything else just doesn't feel right.

I guess. But let's get to a more important topic. What really happened the night I changed?

It's a longer story than you think. And I don't think I have the strength to talk about it anymore.

Don't you know how important this is to me?

Probably more than you think I know. We'll talk about this in private after school.

Okay tha--------------

My pencil slid across the table as Mrs. Erickson picked it up. "Notes like these aren't tolerated. Resume your studies before I send you to the office."

I quickly turned and opened my book and underlined important things for me and Eric to memorize. Lucky for us we had to do our play in front of the class.

_The heavens forbid But that our loves and comforts should increase, Even as our days do grow! _

ERIC POV

I thought of what I would tell her. The horrors of her past along side mine. She knew nothing of what had happened and to make her remember would be a tragedy itself. I couldn't make her trust towards me disloyal. She deserve to know her past no matter what she thought of herself or any one else after.

_Think, my lord!By heaven, he echoes me, As if there were some monster in his thought Too hideous to be shown. _

****************************************************

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I know it's been a while since I've posted new material but finals are coming up and I need to ace those for the life of me! But I do have the next full chapter written in a notebook and will post it at my next possible chance!**

**Thanx,**

**H.**


End file.
